8 years old and CRAZY!
by Rocker3000 is on FIRE
Summary: The Powerpuff girls and ruffs are 8 years old and are as random as ever. Do you think you can handle the randomness of random you've ever seen possible? Well there's only one way to find out. Read. My. Story.
1. Movie Night

**Me: This is a new story. Sorry it's one shot but I hope you like it!**

**Buttercup: So now we're only worth one chapter?**

**Bubbles: Mean!**

**Boomer: Yeah! You're a meany!**

**Blossom: Very rude!**

**Brick: I agree!**

**Butch: I hate you! **

**Boomer: Come on guys! Lets go cry in my room!**

**All: *run away***

**Me: Sorry. I got to go tend to the kids. Remember, I don't own PPGZ and never will. Enjoy the story! *follows the little ones***

"Did any of you guys come up with a good idea?" Bubbles asks sitting on the couch in the Professor's lab.

"No." Everyone but Kaoru says.

"I have an idea. And all you have to do is sit and watch." Kaoru said. She walks to the DVR and places a disc inside. It goes straight to the main menu and the word DETENTION pops up.

"No. I'm not watching this!" Bubbles exclaims.

"Isn't that rated R?" Blossom asks.

"Time to get CRAZY!" Buttercup sings.

"WHOOHOO!" The boys cheer. Buttercup presses play and the movie starts.

"I'm Taylor and I'm a b****."

"I like that word." Buttercup says to herself. "Hey Bubbles! You're a b****!"

"Thank you!" she says like that meant the world to her.

The girl on TV continues talking until someone taps her shoulder and cuts her throat..

"Eeeeps!" Blossom, Boomer, and Bubbles squeak.

"Awesome!" Came the rest as they slapped fives.

"Look at him acting like he's all cool!" Butch says. "Tsk! I can do better than that."

"No you can't." Boomer yelled. "You're not cool enough!"

"Oh yeah?" he snaps back. "Well you have a frogface!"

"Oh no you didn't!" Boomer screams.

"Oh yes I did!" he screams back.

Boomer gasps.

Buttercup throws a handful of popcorn at each of them. "Shut up! I'm trying to watch the movie!"

*15 minutes later*

"Aaaghh! Bubbles hold me!" Boomer yells jumping into her arms.

"Get off me!" she says dropping him. "You're suppose to hold me!" she jumps into his arms.

"I don't like this!" Blossom booms. "Who came up with this idea in the first place?"

"You did!" They all yell in usion.

"Oh yeah." she says taping her chin, trying to remember the day she suggested it.

"What is all this talk about chicken?" Butch yells. "I'm getting confused."

"Uh! He'd eat baby animals?" Bubbles cries.

"Hey, what is that?" Brick says pointing a finger at the screen.

Everybody twists their heads to the side.

"I don't know." Buttercup answers.

"Hey, why does that Billy dude have a TV on his hand?" Boomer asks. _CHOP!_ "OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS GROSS!"

"More like awesome if you know what I mean." Brick says. More high fives are exchanged amongst the three.

*near end of movie*

"You can do this red shirt! I believe in you!" Brick exclaims. "You're my color!"

"Hahaha!" Butch laughs. "Look at him shaking his hand like that. It's hilarious."

"AAAGGHH!" More screams come from the cry baby trio.

"Is he dead?" Blossom asks.

"Well, I don't know." Buttercup answers sarcastically. "Why else do you think there is blood gushing out his head?"

"It was a harmless question." Blossom says back. "There was absolutely no need for sarcasm."

"I don't care!" Buttercup answers.

"Aliens really do exist!" Boomer yells. "Aaaggghhhh!" He runs away as the movie goes on credits.

"That wasn't even scary!" Buttercup exclaims.

"I know." Butch and Brick say in usion.

"AAAGGHH!" Is the sound of Blossom and Bubbles following Boomer.

"Hey, who wants to watch another movie?" Buttercup says holding up another disc. FOGET ME NOT.

"Let's do it!" Brick says.

"WHOOHOO!" Butch yells.

*day after*

"Why did I find this in the refrigerator?" The professor asks the next morning. He showed off the two R rated movies.

"Boomer!" They all yell in usion.

"Oops!" Is all he says.

**Me: Thanks so much for reading. The others are still in their rooms but I hope they'll come out eventually. Make sure to review and read my other stories. See ya!**

**P.S. I haven't watched forget me not so that's why I didn't do it.**


	2. Song Contest

**Me: I've decided to do more than one. Just to let you know it's most likely that this stuff will be random. And the little kids are still in their rooms.**

**Everyone else: We hate you!**

**Me: *whispers* Who raised these delinquents? They are so disrespectful!**

**Everyone else: We heard that!**

**Me: I do not own the PPG or RRB so bye and enjoy.**

**P.S. BOLD-Butch **_**Italics-**_**Buttercup ****Underline****- some backup singer.**

**Normal POV**

"Hey Buttercup!" Butch calls from the center of the floor. "Song contest, here and now. Right now! Let's go! Whoa!

"You're going down." Buttercup growls.

**I remember when, I remember **

**I remember when I lost my mind **

**There was something so pleasant about that place **

**Even your emotions have an echo in so much space And when you're out there without care **

**Yeah, I was out of touch **

**But it wasn't because I didn't know enough **

**I just knew too much Does that make me crazy? **

**Does that make me crazy? **

**Does that make me crazy? **

**Possibly And I hope that you are **

**Having the time of your life **

**But think twice **

**That's my only advice Come on now, who do you **

**Who do you, who do you, who do you think you are? **

**Ha ha ha, bless your soul **

**You really think you're in control? Well, I think you're crazy**

**I think you're crazy**

**I think you're crazy**

**Just like me My heroes had the heart **

**To lose their lives out on a limb **

**And all I remember Is thinking, **

**I want to be like them Ever since I was little **

**Ever since I was little **

**It looked like fun **

**And it's no coincidence I've come **

**And I can die when I'm done But maybe I'm crazy **

**Maybe you're crazy **

**Maybe we're crazy **

**Probably**

"Beat that!" Butch yelled at Buttercup.

"Oh, I can!" Buttercup yelled back.

"Why are we yelling!" Butch shouted.

"I don't know!" Buttercup shouted back.

"What?"

"I said I don't know!"

"What?"

"I said I don't know!

"WHAT?"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!

"I'm just kidding. I heard you the first time.

Buttercup growls at him.

"Are you going to sing or what?"

"Oh, I'll sing. Hit it!" Buttercup yells and the music starts to play.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tightClenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonightEyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tearsI've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over youTie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,But there's nothing to grasp so I let goI think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too muchI think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shitMy head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and blissI think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing leftNo more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for meYou'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleepI'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing aloneI will laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody homeI think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too muchI think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shitMy head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and blissI think I've had enough of this, blow me one last me one last kissBlow me one last kissI will do what I please, anything that I wantI will breathe, I will breathe, I won't worry at allYou will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dearAll the lies, all the why's, will all be crystal clearI think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too muchI think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shitMy head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and blissI think I've had enough of this, blow me one last na na na - da da da daNa na na na - da da da daNa na na na - da da da daBlow me one last na na na - da da da daNa na na na - da da da daNa na na na - da da da daBlow me one last when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (No!)Have you had a shit day? (No!), we've had a shit day (No!)I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and blissI think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss. _

"Oh, so you think cussing in a song will get you anywhere?" Butch asks right after.

"Yes, I do." Buttercup answers.

"Then we've got to fix that." Butch says smirking. Buttercup follows the grin.

_Lets get it bouncin in here!_**Bounce!Just bounce!Let me see that body bounce!Cause my rhymes are so flyAnd my jeans are so tightThat I make these people bounceBounce!Just bounce!Let me see your body bounce!Cause my rhymes are so flyAnd my jeans are so tightThat I make these people bounce**Let me see that body bounce, baby**(A-let me see that body bounce)**Let me see that body bounce riiiight**(Yeah, man)Now, I'm the kind of guy that likes to bounceNow, I'm the kind of guy that's got a pet mouseI'm the kind of guy that like to screamAnd all these other people wanna do it like me, yoBounce!Just bounce!Let me see that body bounce!Cause my rhymes are so flyAnd my jeans are so tightThat I make these people bounceBounce!Just bounce!Let me see your body bounce!Cause my rhymes are so flyAnd my jeans are so tightThat I make these people bounce**_**Dance break!**__Uh, uh, uhB to the O to the U to the N to the C to the EWait, I cant dance_That's okayWe'll show you how to bounce_B to the O to the U to the N to the C to the EWait, I cant dance_That's okayWe'll show you how to bounce**B is for bouncin'O is for opportunityU is for a unityAnd N is for nutritionC is for communityAnd E is for everybodyA-do the bounce nowA-do the bounceLet me see you bounceJust bounce!Just bounce!Let me see that body bounce!Cause my rhymes are so flyAnd my jeans are so tightThat I make these people bounceBounce!Just bounce!Let me see your body bounce!Cause my rhymes are so flyAnd my jeans are so tightThat I make these people bounce**Do the Ham and CheeseDo the Ham and Cheese**(Let me see that body bounce, baby)**Do the Chicken WangDo the Chicken WangDo the Ham and CheeseDo the Ham and Cheese**(Let me see that body bounce riiiight)**Do the Chicken WangDo the Chicken Wang**Yeah, manJust remember one thing:Keep on bouncin'I wanna thank MC D LoveDJ DangerKJ2And my main man,Big Rob ProductionsThat's all we got for nowBut keep it funkyAnd keep it bouncin'All the way to the topA-ha-ha!**

**HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!**

"Oof!" Butch groaned, collapsing onto the ground in unconsciousness because of Buttercup's punch to the jaw.

"WHOOHOO! I won!" She yelled with her arms up high.

**Me: I hoped you liked it. I know it wasn't much but, yeah. Anyway, thanks for your time and goodnight!**


	3. Lemonade Hallucination

**Bubbles POV**

I let the flavor burst out on my tongue, spread out like a wild fire in a mass of forest trees. Let it dance around my mouth like a huge festival. It tingled with a spray of fireworks, sour and fruity.

"Mmmm." I murmured as I chugged down the rest of the drink, my eyes closed tight as I tried focusing only on the taste. I licked my lips in pure lust before opening my eyes.

"Where am I?" I ask myself. Because where I had been was in the kitchen sitting on a stool by the counter drinking my lemonade juice. Now I was in a world full of colors, where the air wasn't clear but swiveled in bright and radiant shades.

"Ooh." I gawked at my surroundings. Then out of nowhere Butch ran across in nothing but his underwear. I took my camera out knowing Buttercup would love this. He was screaming and waving his arms up like a lunatic. I took another picture just for me to use as blackmail, that way I wouldn't have to deal with his stupidness. Look at me, Bubbles using blackmail. I've been hanging out with the greens to much.

I take a step forward hoping to see something more when a whole bunch of doves encircle around me. When they disappear I notice I'm in a wedding dress and Boomer is in front of me in a nice looking tux. He looked so cute!

Then someone grabbed my arm and wrapped a hand around it. I looked up and saw the Professor, a smile so wide I couldn't help smiling myself. I was getting married! And I was only eight years old! Best day ever!

I walk forward slowly, one foot in front of the other. Chairs appear mysteriously and people fill them. I see my sister Buttercup and Blossom along with Boomer's brothers, Butch and Brick. I saw Ms. Keane, Mojo Jojo, Him, and even members of the Gang Green Gang. I look forward and face Boomer again. My whole body filling with happiness. We were going to spend the rest of our lives together.

When I had finally reached the front and stood in front of Boomer I looked into his dark blue orbs. The priest said his words but I paid no attention until the words I've been waiting for came out.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Boomer leaned forward, his lips puckering their way to mine. I did the same, but instead of them meeting, he disappeared, along with everyone else. I was alone. The colors around me suddenly turned dull and my wedding dress was no longer a beautiful white but a dirty, ripped, bloody gown.

Then out of nowhere a huge white horse appeared. He motioned me to get on and so I did. My legs swung against the side of the breed and I held tightly to the horses mane as he started at a slow gallop. The colors slowly appeared back and I was smiling again. I let the wind whip through my hair and the puddles splash on my now white dress at the hem.

I bent down and hugged the horses neck.

"I love you." I whispered in it's ear.

**Normal POV**

"What do you think she's doing?" Brick asked Butch as they watched Bubbles wonder around the kitchen doing random stupid stuff. Butch had taken a couple of pictures.

Setting the camera back in his pocket he said, "Probably just having a Boomer moment."

Brick shrugs and they both walk off.

*5 minute later*

"What do you think she's doing?" Blossom asked Buttercup as they watched Bubbles wonder around the kitchen doing random stupid stuff. Buttercup had taken a couple of pictures.

Setting the camera back in her pocket she said, "Probably just having a Boomer moment."

Blossom shrugs and they both walk off.

*5 minutes later*

"What do you think she's doing?" Boomer asked his stuffed bear, Cuddles, as they watched Bubbles wonder around the kitchen doing random stupid stuff. Cuddles stayed quiet and lifeless as usual.

Boomer answers himself, "Probably just having a Boomer moment."

Boomer shrugs and they both walk off.


End file.
